Luigi Torelli
Thông tin 60 190 ) |build 1= Nâng cấp |speed 1= Chậm |range 1= Ngắn |slot 1= 2 |slot1 1= - Trống - |slot2 1= - Trống - |slot3 1= - Khóa - |slot4 1= - Khóa - |space1 1=0 |space2 1=0 |space3 1=0 |space4 1=0 |S_Fuel 1=1 |S_Ammo 1=2 |S_Steel 1=2 |S_Bauxite 1=1 |M_Torp 1=2 |fuel 1= 10 |ammo 1=15 |rarity 2=6 |name 2= UIT-25 |japanesename 2= ルイージ・トレッリ |id 2= 329 |class 2= Guglielmo Marconi |type 2= SS |hp 2= 13 |firepower 2= 2 (12) |armor 2= 5 (19) |torpedo 2= 0 (36) |evasion 2= 20 (62) |AA 2= 0 (25) |aircraft 2= 0 |ASW 2= 0 |LOS 2= 9 (30) |luck 2= 35 (77) |time 2= Lv40 ( 300 160 ) |build 2= Nâng cấp |speed 2= Chậm |range 2= Ngắn |slot 2= 2 |slot1 2= - Trống - |slot2 2= - Trống - |slot3 2= - Khóa - |slot4 2= - Khóa - |slot1icon 2= |space1 2=0 |space2 2=0 |space3 2=0 |space4 2=0 |S_Fuel 2=1 |S_Ammo 2=2 |S_Steel 2=2 |S_Bauxite 2=1 |M_Torp 2=2 |M_AA 2 |fuel 2= 10 |ammo 2=20 |rarity 3=7 |name 3= I-504 |japanesename 3= 伊504 |id 3= 330 |class 3= Guglielmo Marconi |type 3= SS |hp 3= 14 |firepower 3= 3 (15) |armor 3= 5 (21) |torpedo 3= 30 (68) |evasion 3= 22 (64) |AA 3= 0 (28) |aircraft 3= 0 |ASW 3= 0 |LOS 3= 10 (32) |luck 3= 40 (85) |time 3= Lv55 ( 320 180 ) |build 3= Nâng cấp |speed 3= Chậm |range 3= Ngắn |slot 3= 2 |slot1 3= - Trống - |slot2 3= - Trống - |slot3 3= - Khóa - |slot4 3= - Khóa - |slot1icon 3= |space1 3=0 |space2 3=0 |space3 3=0 |space4 3=0 |S_Fuel 3=1 |S_Ammo 3=2 |S_Steel 3=2 |S_Bauxite 3=1 |M_Torp 3=2 |M_AA 3=1 |fuel 3= 10 |ammo 3=20 }} Lời thoại Báo giờ Trong game *UIT-25 và I-504 có thể trang bị súng phòng không, chúng đem lại cho cô khả năng AACI. *2 dạng Luigi Torelli và I-504 có thể trang bị Kouhyouteki A. *Luigi Torelli Kai, UIT-25 và I-504 có thể trang bị Thùng chuyên chở . *Luigi Torelli Kai không có khả năng tấn công trong trận chiến đêm. Thông tin bên lề *''Luigi Torelli'' was a Marconi-class submarine of the Regia Marina. Launched in 1940, she primarily served as a convoy raider in the Atlantic, interdicting Allied shipping convoys and naval vessels; it was the first submarine to be successfully sighted and attacked using the Leigh Light. She would later be converted into a transport submarine to send and collect strategic supplies to and from Japan. When the Italian government signed an armistice with the Allied powers in 1943, the submarine was captured by the German Kriegsmarine, being renamed as the UIT-25 to continue her trips to the Far East. After Germany surrendered in early 1945, the submarine fell into Japanese hands and was re-designated as the I-504 until the end of the war. I-504 was ultimately captured by US forces in Kobe, and was scuttled in 1946. Luigi Torelli is one of only two ships in the war that served under the flag of all three Axis powers, the other being another Italian submarine, the Comandante Capellini. **Luigi Torelli is the first ship in Kancolle who has three different names as a result of remodeling, first becoming UIT-25, then finally I-504. *Ingame, Luigi Torelli and her variants are the only submarines with anti-air stats that can be modernized above 0. This is likely based on the proficiency of Italian submariners with anti-aircraft artillery, which was honed due to the slower diving speed of their submarines in comparison to other nation's designs, necessitating the need to defend their ship from enemy aircraft. As I-504, her anti-aircraft guns were also allegedly responsible for the last known success of an Axis naval ship in the war, where she shot down a USAAF B-25 bomber over Kobe, Japan. *Remodeling Luigi Torelli to Kai and UIT-25 reduces her base torpedo stat to 0. This feature references the removal and replacement of Luigi Torelli's torpedo tubes into extra fuel tanks when she was converted into a transport submarine, a conversion made after she sustained severe battle damage from an earlier attack that ended her career as a commerce raider. Xem thêm *Tàu ngầm Luigi Torelli *Danh sách tàu ngầm en:en: es: zh: pt: Category:Tàu không thể đóng